<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bro... by oinkxwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648311">Bro...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oinkxwa/pseuds/oinkxwa'>oinkxwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Gym Sex, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oinkxwa/pseuds/oinkxwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just bros bein’ bros. [PWP]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bro...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, like, I just thought about this yesterday and like— Nishinoya and Ryuunosuke’s bromance but not like in a sexual way but it still turned out to be sexual in my head so here you go. The Karasuno goofballs at their finest.</p><p>  <strong>Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke do not belong to me!</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuunosuke laid on the gym floor. His hands gripped Nishinoya’s hips firmly as the libero was about to ride him. One of Ryuunosuke’s hands slowly guided his best bro onto his pulsing thick cock. Slowly, Nishinoya slid onto Ryuunosuke’s cock. It wasn’t new for Noya but since it’s Ryu’s cock and since he’s never taken it before, he was surprised and amazed at how big his bro was. Of course, Asahi was way bigger but this isn’t about him.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nishinoya’s eyes widened at the sensation he was feeling. And, his mouth opened. It was different this time. It gave him that bro vibe that he always got with Ryuunosuke. Finally, Ryu was completely inside Noya. Ryuunosuke grunted lowly and placed his other hand onto Noya’s hips.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Ah, Ryu!</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cum leaked from the tip of Noya’s dick slowly and dipped down onto Ryu’s chest, drizzling his abs in the process.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Noya... you’re so tight dude...</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nishinoya grinned and let out a shaky sigh. “<em>I haven’t been... stretched out by Asahi in a while... and my stretching isn’t that good... so that’s why...</em>”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Ryuunosuke snorted.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Nishinoya shifted around a little bit on Ryuunosuke’s dick. The libero quivers and then huffed when he was finally comfortable. Noya’s asscheeks touching Ryu’s tan thighs. Ryuunosuke looked up into Nishinoya’s chocolatey brown eyes. Nishinoya looked deeply into Ryuunosuke’s blue-grey ones. “You ready bro? ’m gonna move a lil’.”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“’Kay..”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“I’ll move with you...”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“M’kay.”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ryuunosuke started to move his hips and thrust upward, slamming into Nishinoya. Nishinoya’s hips started to move as well. Noya moaned as Ryu slammed into him. Noya’s eyes were half lit as he bounced on Ryu’s cock. Ryuunosuke slammed into Nishinoya a little rougher and hit his prostate a few times. Nishinoya moaned loudly and his cock leaked of cum. Nishinoya’s own cock slapped against his chest.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“<em>Uhn, uhn! Ryu! Ah, ah!</em>”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“<em>Noya... mm..</em>”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ryuunosuke slammed into Nishinoya a few more times and Nishinoya continued to bounce on Ryuunosuke. Ryu grunted and came in his best bro. Noya came shortly after. A few footsteps could be heard in the distance which alerted Nishinoya and Ryuunosuke. A hint of nervousness lit up in Nishinoya’s eyes and he frowned. Nishinoya stopped briefly. He gripped Ryu’s shirt and tugged it lightly. His heart started to beat faster. “Ryu... someone’s coming.”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“’s fine, Noya.”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“But, what if it’s Kiyoko—”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“We’re wearing socks so ’s fine. No homo, right?” Nishinoya’s grip loosened. Ryuunosuke thrusts up into Nishinoya, causing him to moan softly. “<em>Ah...</em>”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>“Well? Wanna keep goin’, Noya?”</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“Mmph, fine...”</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Noya’s breath hitched. He slid up and down on Ryuunosuke’s cock as the footsteps continued to approach the gym. Asahi, Daichi, and Suga laughed at the joke Kiyoko made. The third years stepped into the gym. The laughter stopped as they were met by skin slapping and by Noya and Ryu’s sighs, grunts, and moans of pleasure. Kiyoko’s heart fluttered. A stream of blood flowed from her nose alerting the other three.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“Kiyoko!” Daichi and Suga exclaimed in unison. Hinting fear and worry in their voices.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“Kiyoko, are you okay?” Asahi asked.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“Yes I’m okay—oh,” Kiyoko wiped her nose. She blinked. She dug in her pockets and pulled out a packet of tissues. Asahi pulled one out and wiped away the blood. Kiyoko looked up at Asahi and giggled softly. “I guess I was wrong. Thank you, Asahi.”</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Asahi blushed lightly.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“Your welcome.”</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The seniors looked back at Nishinoya and Ryuunosuke and blinked. Nishinoya moaned loudly and came once again, spilling his cum all over Ryu’s shirt. Ryu came inside Noya afterwords and sighed. Noya lifted himself up slowly and Ryu’s cock sprung out. Cum dripped from Noya’s ass and fell onto Ryu’s shirt in the process. Nishinoya turned his head around and blushed furiously. Ryuunosuke peaked from under Noya and also blushed furiously.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“K-K-Kiyoko! Y-You were here the whole time?!” Noya yelled. “And you were watching too?!”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Kiyoko nodded. Her face, flushed and a smile was visible. She flashed a thumbs up and the lens on her glasses turned white. “Thank you God for the meal today,” She flashed a smirk to top it all off and the rest of the third years sweat dropped and chuckled awkwardly.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Asahi sighed and looked at Daichi and Sugawara. “I’ve never seen Kiyoko act so...”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Different?” Suga added.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Yeah, she’s always so... stiff. Especially around Tanaka and Nishi,” Asahi said.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Well, at least we know another side of Kiyoko now,” Daichi comments.</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p><em>‘Damnit, I can never face Kiyoko again...’</em> Nishinoya and Ryuunosuke thought in unison. <em>‘Not after that...’</em></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Nishinoya looked away and pulled up his underwear and shorts. He got up from off Ryuunosuke and headed over to the school to go and clean up. Ryuunosuke followed behind Nishinoya after pulling up his underwear and shorts. The seniors all watched with flushed faces and confused but also amused faces.</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Never again were those two going to have sex in the gym. It’s just way too risky for them. And way too embarrassing.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>